


Aunt Irma

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Period Cramps, possessive WX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: it’s no fun.





	Aunt Irma

Walani doesn’t mind her period all that much. Shark week obviously isn’t her favourite thing in the world, but it’s not like she really has a choice about it, and if that’s the case, she’ll be damned if she’ll let it ruin her chances of survival.

To WX-78, however, finding out why she doesn’t feel the best for set increments every month is like the end of the world. She’s a fleshling. A weak, fragile fleshling. What’s more is that they’re romantically engaged with her. As much as they hate to admit it, it does give them a new level of respect for the female survivors in camp, if only marginally. 

Whenever she explains it to them, WX’s immediate response is to offer her all different kinds of medicines. Honey poultices, healing salve, spider glands. She always shrugs them off with a small laugh, sometimes a joke, and tells them that none of that will really help.

So, WX will do everything else they can to try and help. Carry her, hold her, anything they can think of. The others never see them more than a metre away from her. Anytime she hunches over with a sudden cramp or winces in discomfort, the robot will be there, hovering almost nervously and searching for a thermal stone.

What’s most surprising is probably how well they respond whenever she’s in a poor mood. It’s not fun having to go out and pick grass whenever her abdomen decides to pierce at her nerves every five minutes, and it can make her understandably irritable. WX tries their hardest not to let their ego get the best of them and start an argument. Usually, making jokes helps. Walani appreciates the effort, even if most of them are just sentences without punchlines.

Walani can’t deny that she enjoys the attention. Every evening, WX will pull her into their lap and wrap their arms gently around her middle, possessively cradling her and practically hissing at anyone who gets too close. It makes the cramps slightly more bearable, and WX does serve as a very comfortable makeshift heating pack. 

It still doesn’t hurt to play up how bad the pain is, though, even if it just means WX will pepper her with staticky kisses until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WX tries their best and Walani appreciates it.


End file.
